


you are my eventuality (and I am yours)

by deathlytireddan



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Marriage Proposal, adam's sleepy ass, ronan's blushy ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: Adam stares at it, transfixed. He isn't surprised, after a minute. Not really. There are a hundred things Ronan could do that would be more surprising.-A summer morning. (After Adam comes home from college.)





	you are my eventuality (and I am yours)

Adam turns over in bed, yawning. He rubs at his eyes, blinking in the soft early light. He feels for Ronan, finds only a faintly warm spot and a hint of deodorant. 

Adam sighs, burying his face in Ronan's pillow. He wants to sleep. Instead he has to find his lost boyfriend and bring him back. He knows he won't be able to sleep without knowing where Ronan is. 

Adam climbs out of bed, finds a pair of sweatpants crumpled on the floor. He yawns again, lifts his arms above his head. 

A mirror in the hall shows him a trail of red marks down his neck. Adam presses his fingers against them curiously. He isn't used to this anymore. This feeling of being spoiled. He'll have to get used to it again. 

Being near Ronan is all Adam has wanted for days, weeks, months. Now that they are finally together he can't help wanting Ronan near him at all times. A warm weight against his side, an arm tossed over his shoulders, fingers gripping his sides and a pointy chin in his shoulder. 

Waking up alone is distinctly uncomfortable.

Adam walks downstairs carefully, avoiding the creaky spots just incase Ronan is sleeping on the sofa. 

But he isn't, Adam discovers. Instead he's outside. Adam watches him through a window, frowning. What had woken him?

Ronan is starkly black against blues and purples and pinks and oranges. His shoulders are tense, fingers gripping the railing in front of him. 

Adam opens the door softly, steps onto the wood with bare feet. It's a humid and sticky morning, the edge of Adam's hairline damp and moisture gathering on his lip, the back of his neck. 

"Ronan," Adam says, watches Ronan's shoulders lower a bit, hands relax on the railing. 

Adam can't see his face, knows it's tight and thinking.

"Lynch," he says a bit louder, joins Ronan and looks at his frowning eyebrows and pressed together mouth. 

"What?" Ronan snaps, glances towards and away from Adam. 

Adam rolls his eyes, rests his wrists on the railing next to Ronan. He examines the skin under a blue and black braided band Ronan had tied there months ago, noticing with a small smile it's lighter than the rest of his tanned skin. 

"What?" Ronan asks again, looking disturbed that someone could be smiling for no apparent reason. 

It's Adam's turn to roll his eyes. "What are you doin'? It's early." His accent is warm and comfortable. He's learned to like it, learned to like the way Ronan likes it. 

He hasn't had to deal with this kind of grumpy Ronan for a long time. Before, he would have given up, started an argument, felt bitter and undeserving of this person in front of him. Now he waits. 

Finally, sky turning a soft golden color, Ronan turns to him. "I had a dream," he says, voice careful. 

Adam nods slowly. He doesn't think it was a nightmare, which means it probably bothered Ronan more than it should. Adam moves closer to him, curls an arm around his and slides his palm under Ronan's. He likes the way their skin contrasts, the way Ronan has a blue piece around his own wrist. 

"What was it about?" Adam asks, softer, watching Ronan.

Ronan sighs, leans his head on Adam's shoulder. 

Adam is a little taken aback. Ronan is a physical person, has been as long as Adam has known him. But more in shoves, in punches that have grown lighter the more they have learned about each other. In heavy leaning and late night sprawling. 

Adam turns, pulls Ronan to his chest. He squeezes, kisses Ronan's shoulder. "Tell me." 

Ronan scoffs, face pressed into Adam' shoulder. "It wasn't a fucking nightmare, Adam. Just a normal bad dream."

Adam doesn't say anything. Waits. 

Ronan sighs, seeming to expel all the air from his lungs. "We never met," he says, lifting his head and meeting Adam's eyes. Miserable. 

Adam freezes. Of all the things Ronan could have said, this was the least expected. Stupidly, he feels his eyes burning. "Really?" He breaths, searching Ronan's face. 

"Always knew emotionally instability did it for you, Parrish." 

Adam kicks his leg, but doesn't let go. "Jackass," he mutters. "Do you know why?"

"Why?" Ronan echoes, confused.

"You have all your dreams for a reason, obviously. So why?"

Ronan blushes, just a bit. "No reason." He glances toward the house. "Was that Opal?" He disentangles himself from Adam and opens the door.

Adam follows, corners him next to the coat rack. "Ronan. For the love of god, stop being an idiot and tell me, your tired boyfriend who was sleeping just fine, why the hell you had that dream?" 

Ronan winces. Adam feels a little guilty for playing the "tired" card. But he is. He was looking forward to cuddling with his idiot all morning and being lazy. 

"You forgot Opal is at 300 Fox Way," Adam adds, just to see the way Ronan glares. 

"Fine! Fine." Ronan swallows, watches Adam for a long moment. Then he reaches into his sweatpants pocket and takes out a little wooden box.

Adam stares at it, transfixed. He isn't surprised, after a minute. Not really. There are a hundred things Ronan could do that would be more surprising.

Adam takes it, holds it in his palm gingerly. Ronan's eyes are wide and quickly hidden anxiety. 

"We aren't having a spring wedding," Adam decides. 

"I-what?" Ronan blinks at him.

Adam opens the box, finds a golden ring he knows will fit him perfectly, a pattern of intricate leaves reminding him suddenly, painfully, of their old cabeswater. 

"It's generic," he says, amused by Ronan's shocked expression. "And you better have a ring too. I'm not letting you go gallivanting with those Virginia boys while I'm in college." 

Ronan recovers from his shock, a wide smile making his eyes warm up and a small dimple appear in his chin. Ronan is pretty, as much as he tries to be angry-tough-danger. 

"You are a Virginia boy," Ronan points out. 

"I don't count though," Adam says, smiling. He slides the ring on and finds it does fit perfectly. 

Ronan looks put out. "What if I wanted to do that?"

"Too late," Adam says. 

Ronan mumbles something. Adam huffs a laugh and kisses his cheek, laughs louder at the way it reddens.

"Fuck off!" 

"No, I don't think I will," Adam says, finding Ronan's hand and leading him upstairs. "Unless you want me to?" 

Ronan mumbles something else. 

"What's that?" Adam is enjoying this too much, probably. 

"I said 'you know I love you," Ronan says, glaring. "I'm starting to change my mind." 

"I love you, too," he says, stopping the teasing. "You know I do." 

Ronan nods, smiling again. He lays down and watches Adam take off his sweatpants. Adam smacks Ronan's arm when he makes a suggestive face. 

"No. Sleep," Adam says. "I'm death." 

Adam leans his head on Ronan's chest, in that perfect space between his neck and shoulder that smells so strongly of Ronan. Adam grips his shirt tightly, yawns. 

"Don't you move," Adam says, eyes closed. He smiles softy, listens to Ronan's heart. 

"Don't worry. I won't." Ronan kisses his forehead, his neck, the edge of his mouth. His breath is warm.

"Kiss me already so I can sleep, you ass." 

Ronan does.

No. There are a hundred things that would be more surprising, Adam thinks. This is the least surprising. This is an eventuality Adam has been waiting for all his life, it feels.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written pynch before, but I have been reading the raven cycle for a few years, so I hope I managed to do them justice! 
> 
> [my tumblr](https://nostalgiclondon.tumblr.com) (Not really a trc blog)


End file.
